The Champ Gets Revenge On The Viper
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: John seen what Randy tweeted on twitter about him and he got revenge on him


Randy was taking his clothes off fixing to get in the shower when John came up behind him and grabbed his hips. "Ooh, babe, going to go shower off for some fun later?" Randy put a towel on his length because he didn't know what John was up to and he really didn't feel like playing right at the moment. "John what are you doing?" Randy turned around and seen a flash. "John please tell me you just didn't do what I think you did." "Oh, but baby I did!" Randy didn't really care what John was doing he got in the shower and was taking off his towel teasing John a little bit, then he seen another flash. "Ok John, I admit I was so tense when I came in here but know I am turned on." "I am too baby, take your relaxing bath and I'll wait for you when you come out." "Ok babe, I love you!" "I love you too." John slapped Randy with the towel. "Oh baby, someone wants to get it huh?" "Yes I do baby! Ok I am leaving now." "Ok don't miss me too much." "I will try not to."

John went to his laptop and logged in on twitter to see what Randy had wrote about him. Someone told Randy that John was going to beat him in the match they were having Sunday. Randy replied and said that John couldn't hold his jockstrap. John laughed so hard he nearly fell on the floor. "Babe, what's so funny?" "Nothing dear, take you time and relax." "Ok, you better not be doing anything." "I'm not." John held up Randy's under ware that he had just taken off and took a picture with it, he was going to make Randy eat his words. He uploaded his pictures he just taken and tweeted, I hope all is ready for some pictures, the will make you bust. LOL! The first picture he tweeted was the jockstrap picture and tweeted, I thought RandyOrton said I couldn't hold his jockstrap, look what I got! LOL! He then tweeted the 2 towel pictures, he tweeted, Hey look at RandyOrton he thought he could hide from the champ but we all know the only one you can't see is me! LOL! After all the pictures were tweeted he said, Well Centonation I have to all now, I hear RandyOrton getting out of the shower, good things are about to happen. And we all know that Randy is the person who can't hold my jockstrap LOL, tweet later if I can move after the "Viper" puts his spell on me!

Randy came out and found John on the computer. "Babe what are you doing?" "I was tweeting I was ready for you." John flung open the covers to let Randy come in, Randy got in and laid on top of John. "Babe, you ready? The Viper is fixing to strike!" "I'm waiting!" Randy got on top of John and teased him. "Come on babe, I want you in me right now." "Oh the champ wants it bad huh? Well I love watching you suffer!" "No, Randy, please I want you…..now." John shifted as Randy stuck is thumb in and out of John's cock. "Oh what's wrong I got you off guard?" "Yeah you did babe, I love your surprises." Randy licked over John's chest all the way to his cock, then he took John in his mouth. John held on to the headboard trying not release yet. "Babe quit holding it in I want to taste you now." "Babe I don't know if I can stop once I start." "I'm ready." John released in Randy's mouth and he sucked every little drop out of him. "Babe you are so good!" "Now is it time for you to get in me?" "Almost, let me prepare you." "No, babe, I love it rough." "Ok babe." Randy pushed in John's unprepared hole and John went all over Randy's chest. "Babe, shift your hips so I can go all the way in." John shifted and felt Randy inside in. "Babe you are beautiful everytime I go in you." "You do it different everytime you get inside of me." "I love you Johnny boy." Randy pushed in more and hit John's prostate and John screamed out his name. "You say it so sexy baby." Randy pulled out and John tried to catch a breath. "Babe I love you so much, I won't give you a fight tomorrow night I'll help you babe, please don't hurt me too much." "I won't babe, and I love you too, I won't hurt you….much."

The next morning, John got back on twitter and said, WOW RandyOrton really put it on me last nite, tonight is the big nite, cheer for us. Later Centonation. John got in the shower and Randy woke and checked his twitter and found that he had DM's from almost all the wrestlers telling him what John tweeted. Randy laughed and put on his twitter. Well JohnCena finally got me, I guess I couldn't "slither" away from the champ. He got it good from me last nite.

John had no idea that Randy was awake and he wrapped a towel halfway around him and went in the room. Randy snapped a picture of him and laughed. "I can see you my Champ!" John ran and got in Randy's lap and said, "I guess you saw huh?" they were both laughing and Randy said, "Yeah babe, I love you." "Love you too." John was wrapped up in his towel in on Randy's chest and fell asleep while Randy was rubbing his back so softly.


End file.
